


Johnson Wines

by AvatarQuake



Series: A collection of alternate realities [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AUs are the BEST, Alternate Universe, Cal loves teasing his daughter and her boyfriend, Daisy is just as bad really, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I did some deep-ish investigation on vineyards and winemaking for this, Jiaying and Cal aren't that subtle, Vineyard AU, flustered Phil Coulson, this fic is also so old I almost forgot it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: Cal saves a man, and it changes their lives.





	Johnson Wines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> I got inspired by [this](http://becketted.tumblr.com/post/161098332668/this-is-my-new-favorite-picture) photo and got reminded of the story because of  
> [this](https://tqpannie.tumblr.com/post/165296228999/regrann-from-kylemaclachlan-last-week) photo.

“I used to be a doctor, actually. It's how I met my wife.” Calvin Johnson says, with a big smile. “But after our Daisy was born, we decided to come back to Milwuakee.”

“It's a nice place.” the man that Cal had 'saved from camping in his car for the foreseeable future', said.

“Normally, vineyards are uncommon this far to the east, and we only recently really picked up on our production, thanks to Daisy.”

“I noticed there weren't other vineyards around berofe my car gave up on me.” he nodded.

The two men looked back at the red corvette that was being towed to the Johnsons' house.

“My father was a war doctor, and when the war ended, he needed something challenging to keep the nightmares at bay. It was hard work, but he loved it.”

“You must love it too, to keep it up.”

“Oh, I do, I do.” Calvin smiled brightly. “Here we are.” he said brightly, reaching the house.

It was big enough to accommodate the ecquipment for the different stages in the winemaking process and the family that run the vineyard.

There was a young woman sitting outside, by the entrance, that waved as the van neared.

Calvin stopped beside her.

“Visitor, dad?” she asked, glancing at the man in the passenger seat and then staring at the car behind. “Oh. What happened to her?” she asked.

“The engine died on me.” the man said.

“Yeah? Let me take a look. I might be able to help.”

“You're an engineer?” he asked hopeful.

“Nah, CS. But the van you're in is mine. Saved it from the old scapyard. Total make-over.” she said, with a smile, looking at the car. “Yours is a Corvette. More speed.” she turned back to the passanger and gave him her hand. “The name's Daisy.”

“Phil.” he took it. “Thank you. For picking me up and offering to help me with Lola.” he looking at father and daughter.

“Couldn't leave you out there, Phil.” Calvin said.

“Drive in. Dinner's ready and mom's been waiting.” she says. “I'll go add a plate.” she nodded at Phil.

They watch her go to the house, while Calvin makes for the garage and parks the van beside a green scooter and a red tractor.

They disattached Lola from the van and Phil, glancing at the sky, pulled up the top.

“Folded hard top?” Calvin asked, impressed. “That isn't standard issue.”

“No.” Phil shook his head. “Some parts are custom.” he smiled.

The inside of the house was warm, spaceous and with memorabillia both from Cal's family and his wife's.

“Daisy told me Cal picked you up on his way home.” the woman at the table said, as the two men took a seat.

“I...yes. My car died a few meters away from your house. My appologies for the inconvinience.”

“Nonesnse, Phil!” Cal smiled. “It's always a pleasure helping out stranded travelers.”

“Where were you heading to at this hour?” Daisy's mother asked.

“It's my parents' aniversary in a couple of days. I was going back to Manitowoc, to visit.” Phil said quietly, focusing on his plate for a moment.

Daisy frowned.

“They've passed, haven't they?” she asked quietly, looking at him.

Phil looked up, surprised.

“How...?”

Daisy shrugged.

“Something about your face.” she mumbled, now finding herself looking away.

“We're sorry for your loss.” Daisy's mother spoke up.

Phil nodded his thanks and they continued with their dinner.

“Daisy, could you show our guest to the guest room?” Cal asked, as him and his wife picked the dishes.

“I...I should help.” Phil started, looking from Cal to his wife to Daisy – suddenly realising he never got the woman's name, nor did he give her his.

“Don't be ridiculous, Phil.” Cal said, pushing him out. “Cleaning up the dishes is something of a ritual for me and Jiaying. It's...our thing.”

“Yeah, you really don't want to be here for that.” Daisy said, raising her eyebrows at him.

“Daisy!” Cal hissed, shocked, while Phil stumbled hastily out of the kitchen, beat red.

Daisy chuckled and followed him out.

“Sorry, mom, dad.” she grinned at her parents, as she left.

“Well.” Jiaying sighed.

“There the mood goes.” Cal completed.

“Phil, hey, wait. I gotta show you your room.” Daisy said, catching up to him.

“Sorry.”

Daisy shrugged.

“I was trying to make you blush.” she admitted.

“Why?”

“You look cute.”

“You've only just met me.” he pointed out. “How could you be so sure?”

“Gut feeling.” she shrugged, “Not wrong, too.” she grinned.

Phil looked away, as Daisy, chuckling, linked their hands and led him to the guest room.

“Here you are.” she said, “I'm just over there,” she pointed to the other door on the floor, “so, you need anything, give me a knock.”

“I wouldn't want to wake you.” he replied quietly. “You've already done so much for me.”

Daisy hummed.

“I know. But it's fine. You need anything, just let me know. Wake me if I'm asleep. You have my permision to do so.” she said seriously.

“Okay.” he said softly.

“Okay.” she smiled.

After a moment, Daisy walked away towards her room, noticing Phil was still at his door. She turned to close the door, only to see him there, waiting.

“You okay?”

“I...yes. Sorry. That was weird.” he blushed.

“Used to leave your dates home? Left after they were inside?” she grinned.

“I...yeah. Sorry. Goodnight.” he mumbled, before stumbling inside his room and closing the door almost in a rush.

Daisy shook her head, amused.

' _So flustered._ ' she thought.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, as Phil ate alone with Jiaying. He tried to thank her and appologise again, but she gave him one look and he immediately bit back on his words. It reminded him of Daisy last night, before he told her goodnight.

“Look who's up!” a voice chirped, breaking through his thoughts.

“Daisy. Good morning.” he smiled a little, painfully aware of Daisy's mother's eyes on them.

“Wanna see how the magic is made?” she beamed.

For some reason, he looked at Jiaying, before nodding at Daisy.

“You don't need my permision to follow Daisy, Mr...”

“Uh, Coulson.”

Jiaying nodded.

“If you want to let her show you around, you can go.”

Daisy was silently laughing beside him, lightly pulling at his arm.

“Come on, lover-boy. I'll be gentle.”

“Oh, my God.” Phil breathed out, embarrassed and blushing, letting Daisy lead him out.

They walked towards the vineyard, where Cal was already working.

“Oh, hello!” he waved. “Good morning. Sorry we didn't wait, we start early with the harvest.”

“Can I help?” Phil asked.

“Sure. Daisy, get him ready.” Cal smiled.

“We hand-pick them, obviously. The vineyard is too small for a tractor to do mechanical harvest. It's also more fun, doing it manually. Mom and Dad end up singing the day away.” she smiled at her dad.

As if to prove her right, Cal started humming a familiar song.

“I know that one.” Phil smiled, amusedly looking at Daisy.

“Yeah. Inspiration for names.” she smiled sheepishly.

“ _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do. I'm half crazy all for the love of you!_ ” Cal sang.

It wasn't long before Daisy and Phil had picked up on the song and the harvest, though Phil often lost his lines, because Daisy Johnson also had a beautiful singing voice and it was hard for him to concentrate.

By lunch time, she showed him the crusher and explained fermentation, cold stabilization, whether they used perservatives, filtration and the amount of time it took for wine to be prepared.

“It'll be about a year before you get to taste the wine you helped make.” Daisy said in the end.

“It'd be a good excuse to visit again.” Phil said with a smile.

Daisy chuckled.

They had sat down at the edge of the vineyard at the end of the day.

“You're always welcome.” she told him.

“Thank you.” he nodded, grateful.

“We did good time with the harvest today. I can concentrate on Lola tomorrow. Did they pass away together?”

“No. Not even on the same year. I grew up with my mom.” Phil said quietly.

“I'm sorry.” Daisy let her hand rest on his shoulder for a second. “Do you remember them?”

“My dad, very little. Just...basic stuff, he was a history teacher, he liked cars, he coached the school football team and had me staying in helping him fix that damned car.”

“Your mom?”

“She had kind eyes. Most of the time she was tired, doing two jobs at the time, until I became a teenager and started doing part time jobs to help out.”

“When did they pass away?”

“September the 22nd.”

“That's five days away. You have somewhere to stay? Someone waiting for you?”

“I haven't sold my parents' house. I was planning on doing some cleaning while I was there.” he said. “Which is absurd. We moved out to Boston after my dad died. And I sold that appartment after my mom died.”

“Well, it was the house your family lived.” Daisy shrugged. “I'd've done the same thing, I think.”

Phil smiles.

It takes Daisy one trip to the scrapyard, _'That's where the good stuff is, trust me.'_ , and Lola is as good as new. Phil starts her up, hears the engine roar and beams up to Daisy.

“You are a miracle worker.” he tells her and she blushes.

“Nah, it wasn't a miracle. Your girl's got a lot of fight left in her engine.”

Phil looked at her for a moment. Then turned ahead.

“I'll visit you when I leave Manitowoc, if it's ok.” he said, quietly.

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Daisy told him, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

He finds Daisy by Lola early the next morning and he stops for a moment at the image. Daisy looks like she belongs there, at Lola's driver side, or actually, _Lola_ looks like she belongs by Daisy's side. Like Daisy owning the car seems right.

“Hey,” she grins when she notices him. “You're up early.”

“Long trip.” he shrugged.

Daisy hummed.

“You'll stop by on your return trip?” she asked after a moment.

“I will.” he promised.

“Then, I'll be seeing you.” she smiled.

“Yeah.” he smiled back.

Unexpectedly, Daisy wrapped her arms around him in a strong hug. Phil froze for a second before returning it. And then, they let go of each other.

Phil got into his car and Daisy watched him go. He looked back at her as he drove off.

“You're going to miss him.” her mother said, standing beside her.

“Yeah.” Daisy nodded.

“He seemed like a good man.” he dad chimed in. “A little older than what I'd've liked and quite awkward, but...” he waved his hand, unable to find the right word.

“So, how long have you two been spying on me?” their daughter grinned at them.

A week or so later, a red Corvette pulls in late in the evening.

“Phil!” Cal greets him. “Come in, come in!”

“Cal. It's good to see you again.” Phil smiled, shaking the man's hand.

“And it is good to see you again, too.” the man said, enthusiastically. “Daisy!” he called out, towards the second floor.

“Coming!”

Footsteps were heard overhead and soon Phil Coulson was met an enthusiastic _'Phil!'_ and an equally enthusiastic hug.

On instict, he wrapped his arms around Daisy and held tightly, as he braced at the impact.

“Missed you, too.” he said quietly, suddenly aware of her father's precense in the hall.

“Are you three going to spent the rest of your day there?”

“No, honey.” Cal smiled at Jiaying. “Come on, you two. How does coffee sound to you?”

“You will be staying with us for the night.” Jiaying said, as they sat down in the living room.

“Thank you. For having me again.” Phil nodded at her.

“It's fine, it's fine.” Cal kept smilling, like he knew something Phil didn't know. “We are glad to have you.” he said, cutting off any arguments he might have had.

Daisy groaned beside him.

Now he knew something was up.

Dinner was lively, like the previous ones with the Johnson family.

He had berely laid down, when Daisy knocked and poked her head inside.

“Still awake?” she whispered with a smile. “Wanna come with me?”

He didn't even think about it. He got up and followed her quickly.

Daisy led them to he roof over the garage, where it was less steep and they laid down to watch the stars.

“I used to come up here often.” she said quietly. “Learnt all the constelations. Made my own.”

“My dad tried to teach me. He didn't have much time. We...didn't have much time.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Thank you.”

He shivered. Daisy wraped her arm around him, pulling him closer.

“Better?” she smiled at him.

Phil cuddled even closer.

“Much.” he sighed.

“You have to come back next year. For the wine-tasting. And for your very own batch of Johnson Wines.” she told him.

“Would it be ok if I came back for you? Because I missed you?” he asked, almost shyly.

“Yeah. Yeah, that'd be ok.”

“Thank you.” he whispered, closing his eyes, his breath evening out.

Daisy looked down at him and smiled.

“I'll be seeing you, then, Phil.” she said, softly pressing a kiss to his temple. “Sleep well.”

He left after breakfast, but not before Daisy gave him her number.

They kept in touch throughout the year.

When September rolled in again, on the anniversary of his parents' death, Phil found himself driving towards the Johnsons vineyard.

It wasn't that Daisy and him hadn't planned it for months. (They had.) It was the feeling of contentment that surprised him.

As he entered the driveway, he saw Cal signing a wine bottle at the back of his car.

“Ah, Phil.” he grinned. “These are yours.” he said, nodding at the box. “Not all of them!” he laughed at the almost scared look on Coulson's face. “Don't worry. We supply the local shops. But you, lucky man, get to leave with twelve botthes of Johnson Wines as a personal pressent.”

“Cal...”

“Relax, Phil. It is a pressent. And about half of these are the amount of harvest you helped with last year. I understand you would be worried about money.”

“I wouldn't want to bring you loss.”

Cal looked around them, then back at Phil and smiled.

“Don't worry.” he nodded towards the house. “Go on ahead. Daisy's been waiting for you.”

Phil walked up to the door and knocked.

Daisy opened the door and they both stood for a solid second staring at each other, before they both moved forward to envelop the other in an embrace.

“Daisy? Oh.” Jiaying had come to the door. “Hello, again, mr. Coulson.”

“Hello.” he grinned from over Daisy's shoulder, since neither wanted to let the other go.

“You've been greatly missed.” she said, amused.

“I've greatly missed...uh.” he stopped, flustered.

“Oh, we can see that.” Cal chuckled, coming up to them.

“I know we've been on the phone, but it is so good to have you back.” Daisy said. “Missed you.” she said softly.

“Me, too.” he sighed, relieved.

Cal and Jiaying exchanged a look, a nod and then moved in unison to gently guide the two inside.

“Sorry.” Daisy said, letting go of Coulson.

“Oh, it's fine, kiddo.” Cal said, with a smile. “We don't mind and I think Phil liked it.”

Coulson blushed beside her.

“Cal? I could use your help.” Jiaying spoke up, giving Daisy a look.

“Of course, dear.” the man said happily.

They watched her parents leave, bemused and unamused each.

“I missed something.” Phil admitted.

“There wasn't something for you to understand. It was all for me. My parents are the least subtle people I know.”

Phil looked at her confused.

Before he could ask anything more, and before she talked herself out of it, Daisy kissed him.

“Oh.” he breathed, then a smile bloomed on his face and he hugged Daisy, practically picking her off the floor and kissing her surprised laughter at his sudden move.

Neither noticed Jiaying and Cal looking in on the two from the kitchen door.

“Hi.” Daisy grinned, once they broke apart.

“Hello.” Phil breathed.

“You'll stay for dinner, won't you?” Jiaying asked, clearly amused, by their surprised jumps.

“You can stay forever.” Cal chuckled.

“Dad.” Daisy groaned.

“What?” he asked innocently.

Phil hid his face on Daisy's shoulder, while Jiaying shook her head at her husband, as she headed for the kitchen. Cal only smiled and followed his wife.

 


End file.
